Hilbert
Hilbert (トウヤ Tōya) is the Pokemon Trainer in the Paul Gekko's Era. Appearance He has brown hair and brown eyes with a hat covering his hair, causing his hair is shown to be messy. Hilbert wears a black and grey t-shirt underneath a light blue jacket with black pants. He also wears a red cap with a matching pair of shoes, and on his left wrist he wears a blue Xtransceiver. He carries a black and blue messenger bag with a large white Pokéball in the center. He also wears red and black high top shoes with white soles. Personality Hilbert is a Pokémon Trainer aspiring to be a Master Trainer, beat the Elite Four and become Champion. He is also clever, as he uses his Pokémon in different ways to help with tasks. He is described also to be 'hot-blooded' because of his loud nature and tendency to do difficult tasks by himself. Background Early Life Leaving Nuvema Town Hilbert is a boy who lives in Nuvema Town, as do his childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. At some point at the caves of Izumogakure, when he was 8 years old, Hilbert sees a 2 year old Paul Gekko and the 16 year old Ria Tōjō and Paul's lifeless parents and Yuki Tōjō. Paul Gekko came to their aid, comfort and escorted them out. Since that day, they kept the handkerchief he used as a bandage as a way to remember the kind act and inspiring words he told her. Hilbert has received a Snivy while Cheren and Bianca receives a Oshawott and a Tepig and a Pokédex from Professor Juniper. Before he sets off on a Journey, Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca gaze at a strange thunderstorm, revealing a mysterious Pokémon. A young girl and Axew observe the event and go to check it out as she swings the vines. Juniper gives Trip five Poké Balls and Snivy's Poké Ball. Trip calls Snivy back and is wished luck on the journey. Hilbert wonders why he has a Snivy, Trip responds that they are a challenge to any trainer. Trip wonders if it is strong, so a challenge is made. Trip sends Snivy against Hilbert's Snivy. Trip takes more pictures, as he wants to record his journey. Meanwhile, Oshawott observes. Hilbert's Snivy uses Tackle on Trip's Snivy, who use Tackle as well. Hilbet's Snivy uses Vine whip before Trip's Snivy can use Leaf Tornado, engulfing Hilbert's which ends up bashing on to their heads ending up in the draw. Trip is pleased with Hilbert's Snivy in Comparison calls it back, then talks to Cheren about his Tepig. Juniper says Zekrom watches over the people and its thunderstorm judges anyone, as pillars of the sky. Professor Juniper gives Bianca, Hilbert and Cheren five Poké Balls, and also tells him where he should go to Striaton City. She also tells Trip went ahead of him, so Hilbert promise to defeat him next time he sees Trip. Hilbert's Mom luck on the journey, as he leaves on his new quest with friends. His Mom cannot wait to see how her son has grown up, while Oshawott observes. =Meeting Iris = As Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca walks on Route 1, they see something in the bushes. Hilbert checks it is an Axew and goes to catch it. A girl comes out of the bushes and yells. The girl asks if Hilbert was saying she looks like a Pokémon, yelling at him more. Hilbert is confused, so the girl smiles and says he has a long way to go if he thinks she looks like a Pokémon. Axew pops out of the girl's hair, so Cheren where it is. She tells Hilbert about the great thunder that happened the other day. Hilbert replies her it was Zekrom. Iris gets excited and wants to know everything about it. Hilber and Friends watch the Deerling, so Hilbert goes to see it. As Hilbert is about to feel nervous, Deeling saw Hilbert and recently tackles him before wanting to go with Him, so Hilbert throws the Poké Ball, catching it. Cheren and Tepig are being ran over by Patrat. Later Hilbert picks a fruit for dinner, but Iris harvested too many, as the apples are dropped on Bianca, so Iris apologizes to him. During the night, Hilbert what has caused a thunderstorm. Iris hears he saw Zekrom and wishes she could meet it one day. Iris falls asleep, while Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca gaze upon the stars. They see a shooting star and make a wish, while Oshawott watches. Next day, Hilbert and co. travels but see Iris is not with them. They encounter Pidove, so Cheren wants to catch it. Tepig tackles one, but this causes the other Pidove to attack. The Pidove recovers and flies away with the others. Hilbert knows it is not easy, but sees another Pidove. Snivy uses vine whip on Pidove, knocking it out. Pidove uses Gust on Snivy, followed by Quick Attack and Air Cutter. Pidove uses Quick Attack, but Snivy dodges it and uses Tackle. Hilbert throws the Poké Ball and catches Pidove, making him excited. After celebrating, Iris and Axew return, who are not impressed about Ash catching Pidove. However, Hilbert thinks it will be his new friend, plus it is his first Unova Pokémon. Suddenly, They are surrounded by Stormtroopers which were from the remains of the Galactic Empire. Iris sees that is a Reshiram-like color of Stormtroopers, who tells them to put ther hands up only for the herd Deerling and Sawsbuck to trample on them and got scared of the 3 Giant Walking AT-ATs. Suddenly, Oshawott appears and throws the shell, piercing the neck of one of the AT-ATs causing it to collapse. Hilbert and others run for their lives while Oshawott is pleased. Oshawott is surrounded by Stormtroopers, who were being trampled again by the group of Gurdurr, who trips two AT-ATs by using Earthquarke. Iris admits even if Hilbert is still a kid, she is impressed for his will to save Pokemon. As they go to Striaton City, Hilbert and Iris bicker, as they claim one follows the other. Iris thinks he needs help through Unova, but Hilbert tells he did not ask for her help. They both argue, but notice an Oshawott and a Gurrdurr. The Oshawott and Gurrdurr approaches Hilbert who sees it is the one that helped them defeat the Stormtrooper army. Iris thinks Oshawott followed her and likes it being cute. However, Oshawott is not impressed and goes on Hilbert. Hilbert appreciates that Oshawott and Gurdurr saved them, so goes to capture it. However, the Poké Ball bounces off, so sees this is Prof. Juniper's Oshawott. Bianca contact Prof. Juniper and tell what happened to Oshawott. Juniper was worried where Oshawott went, but gives Hilbert Oshawott's Poké Ball and warns to keep an eye on him. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Gym Battles Striaton City Gym and other Gyms Hilbert and friends run and see Striaton City, where Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca hopes to win a badge. Hilbert comes to the town and wonders what the Gym Leader and its Pokémon are like. and Bianca Iris asks him does he know where the Gym is. A lad comes and sees Axew, deducing it is a perfect partner for the young lady. Iris thanks him, while the lad sees Snivy and studies him up close, being amazed for seeing one. He thinks one must be lucky to have, but Hilbert admits he's from Nuvema Town. Hilbert, Cheren, Iris and Bianca introduce themselves to the lad, whose name is Cilan. Cilan tells he is a Pokémon Connoisseur, one that can describe a bond with the human and Pokémon, helping to form closer relationships. Hilbert asks what does Cilan think of himself and Snivy, but Iris reminds him why they came here. Cilan leads Hilbert and co. to the Gym. Hilbert and co. see a restaurant. The two lads, along with Cilan, ask Ash what would he like to drink or eat, Hilbert replies, a pepperoni pizza, while Cheren and Bianca gets a cup of water. Before they could eat, the Hydreigon appeared and ate Hilbert's pizza, so He and Snivy are enraged, Snivy uses vine whip to grab on it's wings but misses and Hilbert hops on it's back thus taming it. Cheren sees a Hydreigon's appetite for pizza. A Hilbert goes to capture Hydreigon. Hilbert apologizes for the disturbing in the restaurant, but Cilan, along with his brothers, Chili and Cress, accept his challenge, as all three are Gym Leaders. The news of battle makes the female guests overjoyed. Hilbert comes to the battlefield, while Iris and the female fans cheer for the brothers. The brothers tell Hilbert he can choose any of the brothers to fight against to win the Trio Badge. Cilan sends Pansage, Chili Pansear and Cress Panpour. The brothers want to know whom has Hilbert have chosen. Hilbert decides to pick Cress just as they accept Hilbert's proposal; as long as he won a battle and win the badge. Hilbert uses a Snivy against Cress' Panpour. Snivy starts with Vine Whip though Panpour uses Double Team, causing Snivy to hit an illusion and gets scratched. Panpour uses Water Gun, which has no effect on Snivy. Snivy uses Leaf Blade, defeating Panpour. Cilan is defeated, though this disappoints the fans. Hilbert wins a Trio Badge. After reuniting with Paul Gekko, Hilbert is able to beat all seven gym leaders thus receiving the Insect Badge, Toxic Badge, Bolt Badge, Basic Badge, Quake Badge, Jet Badge and the Freeze badge. Hilbert and his friends got involved in the events of Paul Gekko's adventures. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters